The present invention relates generally to soap dispensers, and more particularly, is directed to a soap dispenser system particularly suitable for invalids and a valve arrangement therefor.
Most people use bar soap or liquid soap from a conventional squeeze bottle when taking a shower. Alternatively, it is known to provide a wall mounted soap dispenser in a shower with a push button at the bottom or side of the dispenser. However, the use of bar soap and conventional pump dispenser bottles can be difficult by invalids who have limited mobility and strength. Further, the valve arrangements used in the conventional pump dispenser bottles and the wall mounted soap dispensers are not entirely adequate for delivering metered doses of soap. Lastly, such arrangements are separate and apart from the water delivery in the shower.